


We Will Go On

by anonymouslyAJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, SO SAD, What Have I Done, enjoy, im sorry, nathalie gets fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslyAJ/pseuds/anonymouslyAJ
Summary: Nathalie gets fired. She says goodbye to the little boy she has taken care of the past few years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be working on other stuff. Read my author's note at the bottom.

FIred?

Nathalie should have seen it coming, or so she should have thought. Stupid, Nathalie, getting into other people’s business. Staying detached from your boss is the best way to go, but not doing so has gotten her fired from the best job she ever had.

Nathalie is almost done clearing out her desk. There wasn’t much.   
Nathalie didn’t have any family she cared to talk about, or any hubby or kids, so pictures of others didn’t occupy her desk.

She did horrible with plants. Or at least she assumed she was. Nathalie was always too busy with her work to find out if plants were her forte or not.

Nathalie was still lugging her box to her car when her phone beeped. She blinked, sat down the box, and pulled it from her hip.

It was Adrien, asking about his schedule for the day.

Nathalie sighs, closing her eyes and almost leaning against her car before reminding herself she was wearing a black suit.

Nathalie had to admit she would miss Adrien. He really was a sweet kid. As much as Nathalie tried to stay detached emotionally from her job, that kid won her heart. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, or herself really.

Adrien was pitiable, kind, headstrong, and smart. It is hard watching over a child without getting some sort of affection for them.

Instead of professionally texting Adrien that she was fired and henceforth wouldn’t be the assistant he would be getting his schedule from, she attaches her phone to her hip and enters the mansion again.

Mr. Agreste was on a business trip; one Nathalie was sure he would have canceled if he could just to make sure Nathalie was gone completely.

The man was paranoid, and had good reason to be. Good thing the man had no way to get into the security system since it was down due to one of Paris’s famous akuma attacks.

With no way for Mr. Agreste to know she said goodbye to his son, Nathalie walked headstrong into the mansion again, going straight to Adrien’s room.

Nathalie goes to knock the door, hesitates slowly, and gently knocks the door.

Adrien opens it, a smile on his face. Even when his days were filled to the brim, the boy could still smile. His face quickly turns to surprise.

“Nathalie, good morning.” Adrien said, being gentlemanly. “Do you happen to have my schedule?”

Nathalie stands up taller, if possible, trying to remind herself why exactly she did this.

“Adrien, I have been… fired. I’m not sure when your new assistant will be here.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“I have been fired.” she repeats.

“Why?” Adrien asks, looking surprised.

Nathalie keeps a poker face; she wouldn’t have stayed in the business this long if she couldn’t lie.

“Mr. Agreste didn’t think my performance these last few weeks were adequate.”

Adrien doesn’t look sure if Nathalie is telling the truth or not, but doesn’t dwell on it.

“Well, I’m not trying to be rude, but why are you still here?” Adrien asks.

“I wanted to say goodbye and that I will… miss you.”

Adrien cracks out a smile.

“I love you too, Nathalie.”

Nathalie stands there for a second in shock before awkwardly smiling.

Nathalie clears her throat after a while, trying to get Adrien’s attention again.

“I also wanted to say sorry.” she starts, looking down. “On your birthday, I was overrun by work and forgot to order you a present from your father. That scarf Mr. Agreste gave you was actually from a classmate. I believe her name was Marinette.”

“I thought Marinette hated me.” Adrien admits. “But I forgive you. My father can be a bit… demanding and scary at times.”

Nathalie still looks down.

“I haven’t been the best person, but it’s now or never I guess.” Nathalie says, still looking down.

Nathalie goes to walk away but Adrien stops her and hugs her; enveloping her waist in his arms.

“You were the closest thing I’ve had to a parent these last few years.” Adrien barely whispers.

Nathalie freezes, not expecting this.

“I’m hardly a parent figure, Adrien…”

“Don’t say that about yourself. You were the reason father let me into school. You may have told on me before when I tried to sneak away, but my father would have found out and if you hadn’t of told him, you would have lost your job. You listen to my horrible puns, order all that awful Camembert, and you brought me that hot chocolate you… I mean Chef Alden, made when father was mad at me.”

They both stand their for a second before Adrien looks up at her.

“Why were you really fired?” he asks.

Nathalie pops her head up, surprised. How was this kid so perspective?

“It isn’t for me to say.” Nathalie answers, not bothering to lie anymore. “He is your father.”

“So it is that bad?” Adrien asks, and Nathalie curses herself silently for giving so much away.

“Adrien…”

“A secret for a secret.” he interrupts.

“Adrien, I have to go before your father figures out I’m still here.”

Nathalie breaks from Adrien and walks through his door.

“Wait!” he shouts and Nathalie freezes.

“I’m… I’m Chat Noir.” he admits.

Nathalie doesn’t show much emotion; it didn’t really go well with her line of work. But at that moment she spun around with surprise and shock and pity on her face. The first two are explanatory, but the pity was for what she was about to tell him.

She had to tell him now, it was his job to do something about it. And Nathalie hated that.

“You stupid boy.” she whispers as she goes on her knees and hugs him.

SHe realizes then how stressful his life is and how much he has on his plate. From dealing with his father’s many requests and tutors for him, to saving Paris when he can squeeze away.

Adrien doesn’t hug her back, not yet, still waiting for her secret.

“Your father… he is the… the Papillion.”

It takes Adrien a second to register what Nathalie said. When it finally reaches his brain, he slumps over, right onto her shoulder. His body racks, but not with sobs. Instead, silent tears trail down his face.

Something Nathalie has never been able to do was comfort people. But, she knew she somehow had to teach herself how at this moment.

Nathalie grabs Adrien by the shoulders and puts her forehead to his.

“Adrien, listen to me. I know… I know it’s hard. And I know you are basically alone in this and that I could never understand what you’re going through. What I do understand is that you have the chance to save innocent people from being subjected to what their anger can do. You have Ladybug to help you.”

Nathalie pulls away from him and lifts his chin up, wiping a tear away. Adrien sniffles, but looks up.

“Besides, even though I don’t have any spandex that I can spare to fight akuma’s, I will always be there for you.” she finishes, hoping that was at least a five on the comforting scale.

Adrien lets out a small laugh.

“Guess you have a sense of humor after all.”

Nathalie smiles and reaches in her pocket, revealing a business card.

“The phone I have now is a company phone, so I will have to return it, but this has my home number. If you ever need anything, just call.”

With that, Nathalie gets up and retreats to her car, but not without Adrien stopping her again.

“Don’t worry, Nath. Ladybug and I will CAT-ch him.”

And for the first time in a while, Nathalie laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister read this so many times before I would post it. I hope it is ok. We went through so many story titles, then we got silly. I might add the audio on Wattpad.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr at alexisbelt. It would be nice to have people follow me that aren't porn blogs. Can anyone explain why this happens to me?!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymouslyAJ
> 
> note: I still have my 13 year old One Direction fanfiction on there. Beware and step around it carefully. I apologize in advance.
> 
> fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4406885/alexis-elizabeth
> 
> Posted: Jan. 2, 2017 2:32 a.m.


End file.
